Destinies Entwined
by Pixies Between The Pages
Summary: Destinies entwined at the beginning will often remain entwined until the end. Even if the forces of the universe are trying to keep them apart. But how much can a dying girl do? Their gifts are their curses, their stories are their legacy. My ANNIVERSARY STORY. See inside for details. Sequel to The Past! Kind of an OC story! Features my friends cartoon princess and SmileySalami.
1. Cloud Maidens and Lockets

**Aloha guys! First chapter! I'm really excited for this anniversary story! Remember, this is the sequel, so go read the first one, or else you will not understand. The Past.**

**If you read the last bit of The Past, you will see my freak out about how I forgot my anniversary date, and figured it was June 2nd, except it was July 7th. I asked you guys if I should wait until my actual anniversary, or post this on the 2nd as I said I would when I was under the delusion that this was my anniversary. Well, some people didn't want to wait until July, because I got them all excited for the sequel, and to be honest, I don't either. But, I kind of want the date to be related to my anniversary. So I'm posting it now! _June _this is still my anniversary story! I'm celebrating my anniversary! Just a month earlier!**

**Notes about the cover image: Credit to gen8 on deviantart. I made it with her chibi maker. Also, credit to cartoon princess for helping me with it. So, the girl in yellow is Pixie. The one in the top hat is Kumo. The one with the goggles and braid is Comet. For Comet and Pixie, it's not what they wore in The Past. In red is evil!Pixie, with the ball and chain thing is evil!Comet, and with the cool grey dress is evil!Kumo. Me and CP made those partly for fun, but also, for another reason...**

**Okay, so just to be clear. The three main characters, my OCs, are based off of me and my best friends.**

**Comet= Smiley Salami. (Go check out her stories!)**

**Kumo= cartoonprincess (Her's too!)**

**Pixie=Me (What the heck? Go read mine as well!)**

**CP and Smiley are helping me a bit with this. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Kumo POV**

Do normal people usually wake up with their face stained with tears and stormy rain clouds hovering above their bed? I hardly remember what it's like to be normal, back in the days when my biggest problem was if I was going to wear my sparkly fedora or my Domo hat. I know so many people wish and yearn for something special to happen to them, some adventure. To escape the normal. But, if you ask me, normal was underrated. Then again, I used to be one of those people who looked for the special, one of those people who saw fairies in every flower bud. Possibilities in every book.

Imagination in every cloud.

Now, all I see in clouds are mirrors. Clouds are made of water vapor, something fundamental that floated away. Just a part of a whole. I am just a piece of what I used to be, and sometimes, not even all of that is there. And clouds change. Sometimes a fluffy cumulus. Me, when forgetting was a bit easier that day. Sometimes a thick grey sheet of stratus. Me, when the despondency completely covers me. A dark nimbus, stormy, threatening overcast. When I'm in one of these moods, the team knows to avoid me. I'm almost spilling over with anger, and also with tears. Also, it seems calmer when I'm not there.

I placed my head in my hands, running my fingers over my face to get rid of the tears. I took several deep breaths, trying to ward away the miniature storm cloud.

_Crash._

I only succeeded in making them thunder, the gloomy murk flashing with light for less then a second before a deep rumbling noise answered. I buried my head deeper into my hands, sobbing quietly. It's too much sometimes... And I don't even know if it will get better or worse once they get here.

Probably worse.

* * *

Kole's head snapped up from her cereal as she heard a light bout of thunder from the upper story. She bit her lip and looked at Bushido, who shrugged. A frustrated yell came next, followed by a loud crash, as if Kumo had thrown something.

"Oh, Kumo..."Jinx sighed wearily looking up at the ceiling with worry. Bushido, Kole, and Gnaark nodded and-in Gnarrk's case- grunted their agreement.

"Should we...?" Kole started, pursing her lips. She was cut off by a snap of thunder, and a stomp that rattled the room.

"I would not." Bushido remarked, biting into a bagel.

"Gnaark!" The caveman slammed his hands on the table, nodding vigorously. "Gnaark, gnarrk gnaark!"

"He says, 'No! Kumo is scary sometimes! Leave her alone!'" Kole translated with a shake of her head. Jinx glanced at the ceiling, then out the window and up at the sky where grey clouds were rapidly forming above the Tower.

"...Fine." She conceded. "We'll leave her alone. I don't want to risk dying today. But if she isn't out of her room by noon, we are sending someone in."

The four team mates peered at eachother suspiciously, before all shouting out in unison, "Dibs out!"

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I sat with my elbow's on my knees, slowly turning the bracelet over in my hands. I glanced at the window, overlooking the oceanic waters, and bustling city, the view which I had admittedly missed over the last few years.

_Robin, _Miss Martian's voice said in my mind. We had been communicating telepathically ever since I had been transported here instead of Happy Harbor. _It's been almost two weeks. When are you coming back?_

_I don't know Miss M. _I sighed back. _Pixie sent me to Jump for a reason. She said I would have to stay here for a few weeks._

_Robin, you don't know _why, _and-_

_I know, I know. _I answered, slightly weary. _If nothing happens in a few days, I'll come back. Tell everyone that, and also tell Wally not to go in my room._

Miss Martian was silent for a moment. _Sure, I'll relay the message. But Wally...Already went in your room. He raided your cookie stash. _I widened my eyes, and was about to respond, before she hurriedly said. _Signing off now Robin! See you soon!_

I rolled my eyes from behind my mask before returning my gaze back to the silver linked charm bracelet. I fingered each charm, noticing that most seemed hand painted. Over the past two weeks, The Past seemed like a dream, and this bracelet was some of the only proof I had that it happened. It was proof of the girl who had thrown it to me with a few cryptic words as I was teleported.

She had told me that I needed to be in Jump City for some reason, instead of going back with the rest of the Team. I remembered her mysterious grin as she said it, he dark eyes sparkling with hope, mischief, and somehow regret.

She told me to give this bracelet to Kumo, one of our honoraries. I had made the trip to Nova to visit her almost as soon as I returned from The Past. Kumo...Hadn't taken it well.

* * *

"Friend Robin, how does Pixie know Friend Kumo?" Star asked, nervously wringing her hands.

"I don't know Star," I answered my companion slowly. "But...She obviously does, and she wanted us to give her the bracelet. I feel kind of obliged to do it, don't you?"

I looked back up at the colossal Tower, it's wide roof making it look like a T. The Nova City recreation of Titans Tower had a few variations. The front door was customized to show the visitor who exactly inhabited the space. A pink spark next to blue crystal, a large club, a pair of swords, and a cloud decorated the entrance. The windows did not dominate the walls as they did in Jump, but alternated with iron panels.

I took a deep breath before raising my fist and knocking it against the metal door. I could hear the sound resonate through the Tower, and almost immediately after, there came an alarmed yell of,

"Gnaark!" Star clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from jumping at the loud sound.

"Calm down Gnaark!" Jinx's voice was somehow half irritated, half kind.

"We just have visitors!" Kole's voice agreed. The door swung open to reveal the pinkette smiling over her shoulder at her large friend. She turned her cobalt blue eyes towards us. "Oh, hi Star!" Her expression grew confuses as she looked at me. "...Robin?"

"Friend Kole!" Starfire flew at the teenage hero with a smile. "It is most wonderful to see you!" I looked over Star's head to see Jinx standing with her arms crossed.

"Hey Boy Blunder." She greeted. "Pixie did end up sending you to Jump, huh?" I nodded and she shrugged. "She sent me straight back to Nova. Anyway, I'm, guessing you're here to see Kumo?"

Star looked over Kole's shoulder, as the other girl made strangled sounds. "Oh, yes! Is she here?"

Jinx nodded. "Yeah...Good timing. She's in a good mood today." She glanced my red haired team mate. "Er...Star, you're kinda killing one of my team members."

"Oh!" Star let go of Kole, who promptly fell to the ground. "I am most sorry!"

Jinx ran to help up the other heroine. "Ah, no problem." As she hoisted Kole onto her feet, she looked over her shoulder and yelled up the stairs. "Bushido! Could you get Kumo?"

"Hai!" Bushido's voice rang out. "Kumo-san! Jinx-sama is calling you!"

"Got it Bushido!" Kumo called as she raced down the steps, her sunglasses glinting. "And you now, you can drop the 'san'! I've told you a hundred times-" She broke off abruptly as she saw me. "Robin. You're...Back."

I wasn't sure what she was referring to. She was one of the honoraries we had found before I left, so she could be indicating to my disappearance from Jump. However, from the few hours I had been back from The Past, I had gathered that the information that I, the Team, and a few Titans had disappeared had traveled through the Titan grapevine quickly, so she could also be mentioning that. But I had a feeling, that it was neither.

I shifted my weight from foot to foot. "Hello Kumo." I risked a look at Star, not sure how to proceed. She cocked her head quizzically, subtly motioning with her hands to keep going. "Ah...So, how are you doing?"

I could make out Kumo's strange eyes narrowing behind her shades. "Fine. So, you came all the way from Happy Harbor to Nova for pleasantries?"

I cleared my throat. "No. Listen, Kumo, do you know anyone named Pixie?"

Kumo made a sound equivalent to a choked cat. "P-Pixie?" Her voice was full of disbelief. "I...No...Yes? Why?"

I took the charm bracelet from my belt, examining the links rapidly before tossing it to her. "Here. Do you know what that is?"

Kumo's breath had caught as the piece of jewelry landed in her hands. She formed a drowned noise somewhere in her throat. "W-Where...Where did you get this?" Her voice was deadly quiet.

"This girl-"

"Pixie." She interrupted me, barely breathing out the name. " She gave this to you." Two tears leaked out from her hidden eyes. "She was the one who took you."

I nodded uneasily. "Listen, I don't know what it meant, but she said to tell you that they're coming-"

The cloud maiden didn't let me finish, throwing the circlet on the ground. "I have to go." Her sunglasses had slipped, and I could see her eyes. Caged, wild, desperate. "I can't stay here."

I sent Star an alarmed look. She fiercely stepped forward, and grabbed Kumo's arm. The dark haired girl looked as if she wanted to run, or fly, to get away from here. "Friend Kumo." She said gravely, her green eyes blazing. "I am afraid you cannot do that." Jinx, Kole, Bushido, and Gnaark watched, slightly fearful. "Friend Pixie said you might try to this."

"That's right." I remembered. "She said you might try to be stubborn and run."

Kumo made a disgusted sound, and opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "She said if you tried to, to tell you that they don't have long left." Her mouth closed, and she furrowed her brow.

"Not long...Not long left?" She raised her head to me, and for a moment, she seemed like a lost child. "What does that mean?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. But, she said to open the locket on that bracelet." Kumo glanced at Star, who cautiously removed her arm, before kneeling down to pick up the ornament. She didn't bother getting up, but instead looked at it on her knees. She slowly fingered very pendant, her facial expression changing at each one. Her sunglasses had been discarded, and I could read her strange eyes easily.

As she looked at the clock face, she slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if she sensed what it meant, even if I myself had no idea. As her finger traced the red phone, her face became pained, as if she was relieving a moment that she wished was buried. She almost dropped the locket as she reached the pink and blue cloud, and she made a small whimper. Her eyes scanned over the green and purple star, and one hand clapped over her mouth, as if to keep her from shouting out. Tears started to form as she turned to the yellow and blue rune. She started rocking back and forth, trying to calm herself.

Lastly, she came to the golden heart locket. Her thumb rubbed over it's surface slowly before it came to the hinges, and the small doors opened. There were no pictures in it as usual lockets had, but instead, a single piece of paper, folded up. Looking as if she were about to have a breakdown, Kumo unraveled it. Her unusual eyes scanned over each printed word, and the tears spilled out.

She jammed the paper back into the pendant before throwing the entire bracelet back at me. "Keep it!" She shouted as she got back onto her feet. "I don't want to look at it! I'll see them if they do come, but, I'm not explaining anything. And, if they are even remotely the same people as I remember, neither will they. Take the bracelet away. I don't ever want to see it again."

With that, she stomped up the stairs, tears falling from her face she did.

"And she was in such a good mood..."Jinx sighed regretfully. "Bushido, get the damage control kit, would you?"

* * *

As I turned the bracelet over in my palm, I pressed my lips together. What was in that locket? Pixie never said I couldn't open it, only that Kumo had to. It might help me figure them out. Pixie, Comet, and Kumo...

I slip my finger over the golden catch, and the hinges creaked open. Holding my breath, I reached for the note, the tiny slip of paper. Feeling like a small child stealing extra cookies, I unfolded the parchment.

The words were small and slanted, looking as if each word had been carefully printed out.

Kumo,

I know you hate me. I know you hate us. I don't even know how to start this letter, how to write it at all. But, you can't leave. I'm dying. She is too, but she won't admit it. I don't know if you are, but we need your help. Please. Please. Kumo, you once swore on the River Styx that if you knew my life was in danger, you would try to help. I'm calling that in.

-Pixie.

* * *

**First chapter done! Yay! It's not very long, but hopefully that's okay! Happy anniversary to me! (A month earlier, but whatever!)**

**Alright! Go visit cartoon princess's account, and Smiley Salami's. They are my best friends, and as you know, inspiration for my OCs.**

**Peace and Pixies**

**~Pixies Between The Pages**


	2. Riddles Sorta Sisters and It

**Aloha! Chapter 2! Okay, quick thing. My best friend cartoon princess is super psyched for this, because it's basically her characters time to shine. She's been bugging me to update, and I wasn't planning to for a few more days, so thank her for this chapter. **

**I know I should have updates sooner, but I literally have finals all week, so...Again, thank CP for the fact that this is even here.**

**BTW, make sure to read the bottom!**

**:D**

**Disclaimed!**

* * *

Michi sat at her chair reading a book while idly sharpening a katana. Every so often she glanced over to her mediating students,each focusing on their inner turmoil, trying to clean it from their minds. Michi always told them that you can not fight if the real fight is happening inside your head.

Michi sighed. Thinking of this brought her mind immediately to her dark haired, often yellow clad, star student. While the young girl was skilled, she was living proof of her theory. She could easily deliver a dragon punch to the gut, followed by a swift blow to the head, and if she if her morals didn't stop her, a killing strike, to anyone who opposed her. But her weakness was mind games. She liked to play these herself, and she was excellent at it, picking away at their deepest fears, insecurities, wounds. But, when she was on the other end of the stick, she didn't manage so well.

Pixie was able to play these games so well, because she had long ago mastered reading into someone's eyes and movements. She wouldn't be able to tell your whole life story, but she had once told Michi,"We humans are so weird, because we often put our weaknesses on display without even realizing it." She'd find those little hints, and build on it. But, others had this skill as well. They could notice how her gaze often wandered to the sky in battle, as if looking for both strength and motivation. Sometimes her eyes would find the clouds, other times the stars. Some people might take this for a before battle ritual, but analyzers would notice how it was subconscious, and how she slightly flinched every time.

Michi inhaled sharply as she felt a barely noticeable quiver in the air. _Speak of the devil._

"What is it Michi?" One of her students had cracked his eye open. "Did you feel something?"

Michi nodded slowly. "A...Disturbance in the multiverse. Those three..."

* * *

Kumo had been sitting at her pale blue desk, twirling a pen in her hand when it came over her.

* * *

Pixie had collapsed on her bed, exhausted after a day of mental preparation. She used to be able to handle at least five skips in a row, and now, even one would apparently tire her out for days. She had reached for her pillow, looking for something to cuddle, when she started to choke.

* * *

Comet rubbed her hands together, taking a deep breath as she stared at the candles centered around her. She focused her mind, thinking of nothing, and everything, when suddenly, all she could think about was pain.

Excruciating pain, centering around her eyes and chest.

* * *

It reminded Kumo of Pixie's description of an asthma attack.

* * *

Scratchy throat, closed chest.

* * *

You seemed to forget how to breathe, a hazy, painful, fog covering your lungs.

* * *

And when you could manage to break through the fog, the effects were so terrible.

* * *

You needed to take a breath, but everyone was racking, shaky, as if needles were poking into your throat. **(Fun fact about me! I have asthma! So, this was a cinch to write!)**

* * *

Michi raised her eyebrow as she tested the ripple in the air with her finger. "It's slightly annoying that this will happen every time they get a migraine." A blonde student from the front row raised her hand.

"Er, Michi, didn't you say it would happen if _it _happened to all three of it at once, and _it _isn't exactly a migraine-"

"It was an understatement," Michi interrupted wearily. "A deliberate one. I know, _it, _isn't a migraine. It's horrible, but it's also horrible that it happened to the only three girls that could shake the multiverse..." She bit her lip, looking at the fading quiver in the air. "S...Stay safe sister. Pixie..."

* * *

Pixie breathed in, shaking away the tears from her eyes as her chest loosened. She rolled over to burrow her face in her blanket, and against the fabric, one corner of her mouth turned upwards. "Always Michi..." She muttered tiredly. "Always." Her tears fell onto her smiling mouth as she pulled up a mental image of her trainer.

Every piece of her held a memory. The brown hair had been strawberry blonde when she was born, slowly lightening to blonde, then brown. Her brown eyes were only a shade lighter then her own, always holding that mischievous glint. She'd always had that sweet, pouty smile even when she was a baby. Drawing you in, making you think she was so innocent. Then, suddenly, you were basically her slave, under the control of that grin. Pixie loved the girl to bits.

Even though she only met her four years ago. Even though she wasn't her sister.

She was close enough.

* * *

Starfire opened and closed her eyes sleepily, staring up at the cloud speckled sky. She was on the roof, sprawled out on her back, staring up at the 'celestial sphere'. Robin was downstairs, staring at that charm bracelet as he had been doing almost the whole two weeks. While she had made up with him, and was glad he was back, having him in the Tower still gave her mixed feelings.

He had been her best friend, the one to show her Earth. When she was confused, hurt, and unable to fit in, _he _was always there. _He _had been there when Komi had betrayed her. She had cried for days, but he was always beside her. _He _had been the one she trusted most, her partner, her confidant, her... Maybe, her something else.

And then he left.

Without a word, without a goodbye, the bird picked up his wings, and left. Leaving the Titans in shambles, tears, ruins. It had been up to her, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Jinx, to put it back together. They had elected Cyborg as the new leader, and he was great at it, but he couldn't fill Robin's spot. No one could.

And then...then he came back. A brand new team, a brand new best friend, a brand new attitude. A happier attitude. Was he happier? Was he actually happier with them?

Looking at the clouds brought her mind to Kumo. The mysterious sky maiden they had recruited before Robin left. She never talked about herself, but no one pried. Everyone had secrets, especially those in the hero/villain world. Kumo had always been a riddle, but without her, they would probably be dead.

* * *

_The view was always good from the T-ship, the vantage giving you glimpse of the below ground. Unfortunately, at the moment, the below ground was on fire. A raging, murky blue monster roared as it stepped over ruined buildings. Thankfully, all the citizens had been evacuated, but their homes were quickly being reduced to rubble._

_"What is that thing?" Robin murmured, surveying the scene._

_"It looks kind of like Godzilla, rampaging and all that." Beast Boy remarked, resulting in a smacking in the head from Raven. Starfire pursed her lips. The flaming wreckage of the city looked too familiar...Too much like Tameran in the late war days._

_"Let's go!" Cyborg began, but stopped as he turned to Robin. "I mean..."_

_Robin nodded. "Titans go!" Raven pulled up her hood, transporting them all via teleport. As soon as their feet hit the ground, they charged forward._

_The creature was about as tall as street lamp and as wide as a car. It wasn't as big as some other monsters they had faced, such as Cinderblock, or the White Monster, but it seemed just as malevolent, or more. It's skin was a murky blue, the colour of swamp water. It had short, thick bristles of hair sticking up on random parts of it's body. It's eyes were a deep orange, dull and menacing. He bared his teeth as he swiped at apartments, his teeth yellow and blunt._

_And suddenly, he had a girl on his head._

_Raven stifled a gasp. "Where did she come from?" It did seem like she had appeared out of nowhere, but Star had seen it. The girl had run up behind the monster, and launched herself into the air faster then a blink of an eye._

_The girl slung herself down to kick at his eyes before she noticed the Titans. "Oh! Hi!" Her eyes widened. "W-wait..." She snapped back to attention as the monster swatted at her._

_"Oh, she looks like a girl who goes to school!" Starfire gushed. And indeed,she did._

_Her wavy dark brown hair was pulled into two low pig tails, flying every which way as she fought. Her white buttoned shirt was tucked into a navy blue pleated skirt that was held up by suspenders. With her black shoes and striped socks,she looked almost exactly like a Japanese school girl. There was only one difference. She wore a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses, as if to hide her eyes._

_"I get that alot!" The girl called, diving between the monster's legs. "I'm Kumo! Means, cloud in Japanese!" Beast Boy opened his mouth, but shut it as Kumo flicked her wrist, creating a layer of fog in front of the beast's eyes, temporarily blinding him._

_"Ah." He muttered. "Cloud. Got it."_

* * *

Kumo had been accepted into the Titans that day, much to her fan-girly enthusiasm. Before Robin left, they had been talking about creating different teams in different cities. Kumo had been on the waiting list for this. There was a spot open in Nova City, which she was being considered for. Jinx left Jump City to become the leader there, and sure enough, Kumo became her second in command. The other's in Titans Nova included Kole, Gnnark, and Bushido.

That list had been precariously chosen, as the Titans soon found out that Kumo basically had two sides. Sunshine, rainbows, smiles one second, storms, glares, and broken bones the next. It was essential that the Team had people she was comfortable with. Jaz had been a candidate, as she and Kumo seemed to already know eachother-they didn't ask why of course. No prying. But Jaz was already in Titans East.

Bushido and Kumo got along well, sometimes conversing in Japanese. When the two first met, Kumo had introduced herself, and had began to say, "It means-" When Bushido interrupted her, saying, "Cloud. I know." After that, the two became fast friends.

She got along well enough with Kole and Gnnark,laughing with Kole on her good days, smashing things with Gnnark on her bad. And Jinx...Jinx might have been the only one able to keep the cloud maiden in check.

Starfire remembered Bee once asking Kumo if she was Japanese. It was a fair enough question, with the name, costume, and the fact she could speak the language. Her complexion was almost right for it as well. But Kumo had simply given her a curious look and said, "Of course not. I'm Filipino." That raised the question as to why a Filipino would know Japanese, but again, the Titans didn't pry.

But as Starfire stared up at the clouds, and thought about the puzzle of the sky maiden, she considered the idea that maybe they should.

* * *

**This was a bit of a character analysis, but the action will start in the next chapter! Whoo! Yay! Alright, so the very special thing you had to read.**

**So, this is what is going to happen. You guys will ask Pixie, Kumo,and Comet questions. In the next chapter, I will answer them all. Ex:**

**Q: How old are you?  
**

**Pixie: Around 15.**

**Kumo: Same.**

**Comet: I don't know...I think I was 12 last time I checked... **

**Q: What would you do if Kumo went evil.**

**K: There would be alot of explosions, and basically, the world would END. Also, rainbows!**

**P: I would be conflicted.I kinda hate her, but I also wouldn't want to bring her down.**

**C: I would go back and fix it.**

**That kind of thing! Of course, they won't be giving out spoilers. At least, I hope they won't. *Glares at characters* *Smiles* Alright! Read and review, and ask your questions!**

**Peace and Pixies**

**~Pixies Between The Pages**


	3. Rifts, Headlocks, and Not Witches

**Aloha! School is done, so updates may be more frequent! WHOOO! Alright, summary of this chapter: Drama,fights, school girls, costumes, and reunions. *Mysterious grin*Also, I tease CP and Smiley alot in this...Heh, sorry guys! **

**Disclaimed!**

* * *

**Robin POV**

I continued to muse as I studied the bracelet. I suddenly blinked. How long had I been doing this? Staring at the bracelet as if it would yield the answers to the many questions I had? How long ago had I forced the message back into the locket with the disposure of a guilty child? I didn't know, but it must have been long enough,as my eyes were sore, and when I closed them, I could see the outline of cloud, rune, and star charms, as if they had imprinted themselves into my brain.

I was so deep in thought, that when the clattering sound came, I jumped. Jumped literally into the air, as if I was a tense spring, ready to shoot up at any moment. I momentarily paused to pick up the scattered knickknacks in the table that I had disturbed, cursing Beast Boy's sloppiness, Cyborg's pack rat tendencies, and my own high strung attitude.

I lifted my head to listen for the noise again. It wasn't hard to miss. Metallic clattering, loud, pounding, ringing in my ear drums. It was rather terrifying, as if a monster was knocking on the bottom of the world, and I was surprised that none of the Titans had run down the stairs to investigate. I traced it the front door which was shuddering violently on it's hinges at every thud.

Suddenly, the shaking stopped. Instead, it was replaced by an eerie silence, and the door began to...Collapse. To be more precise, it started to to turn a deep red, it's metal turning gritty. It was rusting rapidly, and after it's whole surface was covered, it fell over. Standing behind it was a nervous school girl in a fedora, wringing her hands shakily. As she saw me, she quickly turned her expression to indifferent.

She wasn't fast enough though, and I saw the thick blanket of fog and mist around her before it dispersed. "Kumo..." I groaned, running my hands over my face. "Did you rust our door?"

She held her hands up in defense. "I didn't mean to! I just got nervous, and then the fog came, there was some rapid oxidization, and-" She motioned towards the collapsed door. "Poof! I was knocking before! If you answered it in time, this would not have happened." She shook her head gravely.

I sighed. "What are you doing here? Doesn't your team need you in Nova?"

Kumo pressed her lips together. "They sent me here. Said I was being to...Temperamental or something." My mind flashed to the repair bill we had received this morning from Nova. "Anyway, if they are coming-which I highly doubt," She added quickly. "They'll come here, to Jump. So, I might as well wait with you."

I studied her, seeing the rings beneath her eyes, and the creases in her school girl skirt, like she had been fidgeting with it nonstop. Most alarming of all, her hair was a mess. Well, maybe not a mess, but her pig tails weren't perfectly neat. One thing I knew about Kumo, was that her hair was a priority. **(Heh, sorry Flower. I know, I know. But explain why you have ten ties in your desk at all times?) **She had been worrying just as much as I had, maybe more.

I walked over the couch, picked up the bracelet, and mumbled,"Sit down." Kumo hesitated, but obliged, purposefully keeping her gaze away from the bracelet. I saw her glance at me a few times as we sat in silence, and eventually, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey, Robin," She said quietly. "You know you can't trust us right?" At my questioning glance, she expanded. "Me, Comet, and Pixie. You can't trust us. At the end of the day, we're all really just broken, and trying to look out for ourselves."

I held her gaze steadily. "Is that really true? You three only think about yourselves?"

She shrugged. "To a degree. I suppose we'll have to explain. But not now. Later..." She gave a small, mysterious smile.

"Pixie said that too." I mused, turning over the bracelet again. "You two are kind of alike."

Kumo's gaze suddenly turned burning. "I am nothing like that w-" **(So mean Flower...You were going to call me a witch! *Fake crying*) **She was cut off by the black hole.

* * *

The gap in the air seemed like a black hole at first, swirling, and dark, a certain magnetism to it. But as I looked closer, I could see it was not black, but dark purple, and it was not drawing in, but pushing out. In fact, if you looked very closely, you could see pieces of yellow furniture behind it. It was a portal.

Kumo had inhaled sharply. "What are they doing?!" She yelled over the rush of air. "They're opening a rift in space and time! Why not just teleport?" Her eyes grew wide, and she raised her hands to her mouth, whispering into them. "Unless...They _can't?"_

I looked over to her curiously,but she was to busy panicking to give an explanation. My attention was turned back to the portal as voices started to come through.

"Yeesh!" A familiar voice called. "Comet you idiot! Why the heck! You just tore space and time! You weren't supposed to do that! You _broke _space and time!" She sounded slightly hysterical.

"Calm down witch girl." The other girl sounded exasperated and highly irritated. "It's just a small rift. I'm not causing the apocalypse or anything...Honestly. Anyway, this was the only way! We're both out of power!"

"So, you're solution to that was _tearing a hole in space and time? _Not in the plan!"

"Just jump in! Stop whining, and jump in!" There was loud protesting, and then a loud yelp. The portal started to ripple, fluctuating. I realized looking at it to long made me dizzy...It brought things to mind...Things I couldn't comprehend. Thought's that weren't mine. Inhuman thoughts.

Suddenly, the portal was more then rippling. It was shuddering, like our door did before it fell over. Except it wasn't rusting...It did seem to be a reaction of some sort though. I discovered it was the reaction of two bodies entering it. Doubtlessly from a different dimension. A pocket dimension, a very certain one at that.

Comet and Pixie were arriving, hailing from The Past.

* * *

They didn't come gracefully. In fact, they fell on their faces. They had awkwardly tumbled from the portal with no restraint, with so much power, I would assume they had been shot from a cannon on the other side. From the way Pixie was positioned, and from the fact that Comet was behind her, I would wager the so called 'transportation specialist' had pushed the other girl. **(Really Smiley. When will this end? Your character, and Flower's for that matter, are acting so MEAN. I can't even control them! JK JK.)**

I closely examined them, aware of Kumo's bated breath. Pixie looked much the same as she did two weeks ago. Her dark brown hair tied back with a yellow ribbon, matching her yellow t-shirt. Denim shorts, sneakers, her almond shaped eyes bright, it seemed as if almost no time passed for her.

Comet, the mysterious girl who had hid in the mysterious purple room, was dusting herself off. I hadn't gotten properly introduced to her, or really seen her much at all, except for when she had teleported us away. However, she looked worse for wear. She had dark bags under her eyes, and her hair looked like it hadn't seen a brush for days. She had changed out of her 'I LOVE Salami' t-shirt, into a green loose top that said 'I dress for comfort' and tights. The only consistent thing seemed to be the purple streak in her hair and her bracelet with the pulsing purple star charm. That, and how she seemed to like shirts with words on it. **(I'm so sorry Smiley. I could not resist that 'I dress for comfort' part. I'm teasing you guys so much...SORRY. IT'S FUN.)**

Pixie sorted out her legs, pulling them close to her. "Comet!" She protested angrily. "You _pushed _me!"

Comet stood up, crossing her arms, glaring at the other girl. "You were being a wimp, and I couldn't keep that rift open forever! What else was I supposed to-" She broke up as she accidentally tilted her head to the side, unintentionally catching a glimpse of a certain black fedora out of the corner of her eye. Evidently she recognized it as she froze. "Kumo..." She breathed out the name.

Pixie froze two, and both girl turned their head to look at the cloud maiden. A tension filled silence filled the room. The silence said more then I could have guessed from their words though. I had found that these three girl often said masked words. Never saying what they actually meant. But this silence, threatening to collapse on us, was full of evidence. From the way their oxygen supply seemed to suddenly cut out, to how Pixie's hand immediately crept to a strand of hair, which she started unconsciously braid.**(There, I made fun of myself too. 'Course, no one would be able to understand how this is poking fun at me, except you two, so. :D )****  
**

And the way their eyes started to slowly fill with tears. Kumo's strange, cloud stained ones, Pixie's bright dark ones, Comet's brown, purple tinted ones. Drops of emotion, forming just at the sight of each other.

As soon as Pixie and Comet entered, I had noticed something. An indescribable pressure in the room. It was there with Kumo, with Pixie, with Comet separately. It was definitely there when they were alone, without each other. I hadn't felt it for a while, only realized it was there when Comet had appeared. Once she was in the same room as Pixie. The pressure had suddenly increased sharply. Now, all three of them together, it was almost suffocating.

Pressure increased the deeper you dived in the ocean. It seemed you were in deep when you were with one of them, deeper with two, and as good as dead with three. Why? Because this pressure, it was the power they each emitted. One alone had impressive skill, skill you could feel emanating from them. Unimaginable power. Put all three together...You really were in too deep.

Especially as they seemed to hate each other.

* * *

Kumo unfroze first. Unfortunately, it wasn't to calmly greet them, or suggest they explain things to the confused hero who had been waiting an answer. It was to lunge at both other girls, screaming, tears streaming down her face.

"Y-You!" She yelled, clouds forming around her. "You two! You...How _dare _you come here? We all promised to keep away!" She had started attacking, clawing at the surprised girls.

Comet punched her back, her face livid. "You _knew _we were coming! Did you just come here to wait for us, so you could _attack _us?"

Pixie had started fighting back too. "I left you a message in the locket didn't I?"

"Yes, and it didn't help! I only stayed because I'm afraid of Starfire!" By now, all three had scratched all over themselves, a few bruises too. It amazed me a bit, because they were only using hand to hand combat. I snapped out of it, stepping forward to break the crying, screaming girls apart.

"Stop!" I commanded. I regretted it instantly as Comet started to headlock me, leaving Pixie and Kumo to continue fighting while I chocked.

"I'm going to hold you here until you get a girlfriend..." Comet said between clenched teeth. "Which will be never!" I scrambled for breath, gasping out the words,

"You're so mean!" **(Okay, I'm really sorry Smiley! I can't stop! It's really easy to tease you through my fiction!) **While Comet had me in her hold, I strained my ears to listen to Kumo and Pixie.

"You knew we would have to meet again eventually!" Pixie tossed her head furiously as she roundhouse kicked Kumo in the stomach. "Why are you so hung _up _about it?"

Kumo staggered back, but quickly returned the assault with a jab to the lower arm. While Pixie winced, she answered. "We weren't supposed to see each other again! That was the croppin' deal! Little _witch!"_

Pixie recovered, dropping to the ground to trip the cloud maiden. "First of all, you still say _cropping? _Second, I'm not a witch! I'm a magician! Here that Comet?" She shot at my attacker. "You two _better _stop calling me that!"

Kumo scoffed, dodging the yellow clad brunette. "Please. You're not _quite _a magician. That's just what you want to think, isn't it? You just hide behind all your precious creatures-"

Pixie gave a cry of anger, lunging at her again. At that moment the rest of the team hurried down the stairs, investigating the cause of the commotion. Cyborg whooped in excitement when he saw Pixie, quickly deflating as he saw she was fighting. Beast Boy was curiously serious, crossing her arms as he watched. Starfire had lifted her hands to her mouth, worried as she saw the scene. Raven though had taken action, narrowing her eyes, forcing Pixie and Kumo, and Comet and me, apart with magic.

"_What _is going on?" She demanded. Pixie turned to her, devoid of the perkiness she had shown us in The Past. In fact, her eyes were livid with temper.

"Don't even start with be Raven Roth." She seethed, using the half demons full name. Raven had arched her eyebrow, a bit bemused.

"Let us all calm down," Starfire begged. "Please friends-" She was cut off by the alarm. Cyborg had rushed to the computer, Beast Boy following him, his lips pressed together.

"Monster uptown." Cyborg reported. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, apparently it appeared out of a...Rift?" Pixie and Comet exchanged grudging looks of worry.

"We...Might have caused that." Pixie admitted. Comet nodded.

"Making a rift for us to pass through might have caused a bit of a chain reaction. You might have to deal with this for a little while. Sorry." She shrugged. I folded my hands over my chest.

"Well." I scowled at them. "We're talking about this when I get back." I stopped, feeling a bit like an irritated father. "Er...Anyway, Kumo you're coming with us." Kumo wiped away her tears, nodding and running towards the T-Ship. I turned to the rest. "Alright! Titans go!"

* * *

**Successful third chapter? It might be a bit short...Sorry bout that. Also, sorry about all the A/Ns in the middle of the story so that I could tease cartoon princess and SmileySalami.**

**Sorry for the disturbances. And sorry to Flower and Smiley for teasing you so much. Heh. It's fun though!**

**Anyway, one thing for unknown4499: You do go off topic sometimes. :D It's fine though! I ramble too! Mm! I like Kumo too! Hah, CP's always liked Comet too, but she developed Kumo herself, after herself, so... Anyway, it's not a unreasonable assumption, as CP can be VERY sarcastic, just like Comet can.**

**Alright, Q and As! This question was submitted by unknown4499. Her question was:**

**Q: How long have you guys (Kumo, Pixie, Comet) known each other? Real life or story wise, either one works.**

**Pixie: I've known Kumo and Comet since I was 10 years old.**

**Comet: Yes! She was new at our school.**

**Kumo: Such a distraught, confused thing little Bird was...Anyway, as for me and Comet, funny story.**

**Comet: We were in the same school in kindergarten.**

**Kumo: But then we went to desperate schools, and met at a different school again when we were 9!**

**Comet: We didn't even recognize each other for a while! Weird, huh?**

**(That's real life, but also story!)**

**Alright, submit ALL your questions, and they will ALL be answered! Go, ask away!**

**Peace and Pixies**

**~Pixies Between The Pages**


	4. Cranes, Operatives, and Undone Glamours

**Aloha guys! So, I'll be gone all of August. :/...Yeah, I know. Vacation and all that! Sorry 'bout that you guys.**

**So, you've probably noticed that this doesn't update overly often. That's because each chapter kind feels special to me, and I don't know...Bigger I guess. Even though they're not longer then my usual chapters, I don't mean it in that sense. It just kind of feels right.**

**Okay, two very important things!**

**1. On my profile, near the end, there is a link to my tumblr. I swear it's safe. No viruses. All you have to do is copy and paste it, then go to the link address. It goes to a part of my tumblr with pictures of all my OCs. Well, alot of them anyway! All the Teen Titans ones, Fairy Tail, and Rise of the Guardians.**

**2. The poll for my username will only be open until Wednesday. I'm not sure I want to change it back to Pixiedustmagic anymore, as I kinda like this username, but the poll is still open!**

**Disclaimed!**

* * *

**Robin POV**

Kumo sprinted towards the door, frustratedly wiping away tears. When she reached the door leading to the garage, she paused, but didn't turn around. She opened her mouth, but then took a deep breath and entered the door without looking back. I frowned at her back as the door swung shut. I made to follow her and the rest of the team. I paused as my hand rested on the handle, glancing back at the two dimension skippers.

Pixie was simply staring off out the window, a distant, slightly cold look on her Asian face. Comet had stretched out on the couch, yawning as she made a pillow with her arms. I raised my eyebrow at them. "Are you two...Coming?"

Pixie snapped to attention, furrowing her brow slightly. "Well...We're not Titans are we?" Her voice was slightly icy, the surface frosted over, like when you wake up on a morning in late October, to find the grass covered with chill.

"Besides," Comet added, closing her eyes as if she was getting ready to take a nap. "We should rest. You know, tearing a hole in the universe, dimension skipping like that, it takes alot out of a person." While her words made sense, I didn't quite buy them. She was on the couch, trying to look like she was ready to drop off at any moment, but every muscle was tense, and she didn't look tired. She actually looked downright alert.

I crossed my arms. "Okay, sure. But, what are you two actually going to do while we're gone?"

Pixie sighed. "Yeah, okay. We have to go meet up with our operatives."

"I..." I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. "Operatives?"

Comet lazily waved a hand from the couch. "Don't worry your little bird brain over it. Just go fight the monster, save the day, we'll do our stuff too." I hesitantly opened the door, but hovered outside it.

Pixie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Get. You don't have to keep with the habit of not trusting me." I was about to chuckle at the reference to The Past, but realized her expression was not teasing at all. I settled for nodding, and exiting, hurrying towards the T-Ship. I looked back through the closing door, catching a glimpse of purple and yellow.

I wasn't sure what to make of Pixie's new demeanor, as cold and unforgiving as it was. She had mentioned in The Past that her 'whole peppy act' was just that. An act. But I couldn't believe she could make such a switch so easily. She may not be the peppy, bubbly, never fazed host from The Past. But I didn't think she was the cool, distant person she seemed to be now.

So who was she?

* * *

**Kumo POV**

I sat quietly the entire trip, my cheek resting on one hand, the other occupied with absently drawing patterns in the air with mist. I barely noticed the buzz around me as the Titans tried to gather information about what was happening in town. I would deal with it later, when we got there.

When I first got to this dimension- that is, when I first came here intending to stay for good, I felt so isolated. I wasn't a Titan. This wasn't even my home world. I constantly had to close myself off, hiding behind a mask. I knew I didn't belong. But as time passed, I felt like maybe I could someday. And I made an effort. Tried to take my mask off, bit by bit. I wanted to be a Titan so badly. I wanted to feel like I was included, like I could be counted as a citizen of this world, even if I really wasn't. I thought I was succeeding. Luring myself in with the false illusion that I was making progress, that I forget them. That I forget Flower, Earth 16, everything, and could just be a Titan.

And now, here they are. An abrupt reminder that, no, I wasn't a Titan. I could never be a true one. Like I had been swimming in warm water that suddenly turned cold, taking all the air right out of me.

I finally snapped back to reality as we neared the source of the mayhem I had faintly registered before. This monster was...Unique. It wasn't anything like the big ugly ones I had fought in the past. It's skin wasn't murky blue like the monster I had fought when I first met the Titans. It was a strange glowing white. it wasn't hunched over, a grotesque imitation of an ape. Instead it looked somewhat like...A bird. Yes, a large, graceful crane, about half the size of an apartment building. It beak was half a shade darker, like cream. It eyes sharply contrasted with the rest of it's body, a shiny, dark, black.

It was beautiful.

And with every wing beat, it was bringing the city closer to destruction. I heard Cyborg and Robin curse quietly. This wasn't like anything they had ever faced before. Starfire was gazing at it, slightly mesmerized, and Beast Boy was examining it closely, looking for any similarities to an actual crane, for any weaknesses. Raven had been taking in the whole scene dispassionately when she announced, "There's a different feeling here. Like the feeling that's always following around Comet. This creature definitely came from a rift."

"Do you think that's why it looks kind of...Like it's glowing?" Cyborg asked as he typed some letters into his arm.

Raven shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe it came through like a normal bird, but mutated during the ride."

Starfire sighed. "I hope that is not the case. I would not like to take it down if it was so."

"Sorry Star. We have to." Beast Boy broke the news to her quietly. "I don't really want to either." Many of the others nodded in agreement. Me? I didn't care either way. This creature was something from a different world. A sore reminder of what I had been through.

And more importantly, I was extremely angry at the world at that moment. I would gladly use anything to take my anger our on. And as far I was concerned, this giant crane was anything. **(Flower, save me! Kumo is scaring me here! I can't even control her here. I'm actually a bit worried about what she's going to do.)**

By the time Robin cried, "Titans go!" I was already wired, anxious for battle. I leaped out of the ship before anyone else, a cushion of clouds forming around me to break my fall. I didn't land without impact though, roughly scraping my knee. I hardly felt it, the pain numb compared to the what was coursing through me. I immediately got up, springing at the huge crane.

I don't remember what happened next. I didn't black out. But I wasn't conscious of what I was doing. A haze was surrounding my thoughts, blocking me from them. All I could feel was anger. Anger at the two of them, anger at myself, anger at every cropping thing in the world. I felt clouds completely cover me several times. I felt my fist sting once, and I guess I hit it's beak.

I felt a solid pattern emerge from under my safe brain haze. Cloud, fly punch, duck, repeat. Then, the thought of Comet and Pixie came into my mind, and I broke the pattern. Kick,kick,kick, cloud, kick, cloud. Red, fog, anger, kick, who's screaming? Was I screaming? No, it wasn't me, so what was this white noise that was filling my ears? And my mind? And my...Clouds. It was filling my clouds, like angry water. Was it going to spill over?

Why didn't any of my thoughts make sense?

* * *

**Robin POV**

We all stood, rooted the spot, unable to speak, or react, as Kumo went wild. She had flown at the crane with surprising fierceness. It had let out a startled chitter as she began to attack it. A thick blanket of clouds almost constantly surrounded her, but we could see her assaulting the bird as it flapped around confused. At one point she let out a feral sound, a cross between a scream and a strangled sob.

The crane fell, desperately screeching, but Kumo continued to kick at it. We stared in horror as she wailed, as the crane lowered it's head. She crumpled down to her knees, breathing heavily, her entire face soaked with tears. Slowly, her posture became more...Balanced, and I could tell reason was returning to her mind. But she was still crying, tears falling onto the fallen creature's snowy feathers.

Raven winced, and stepped towards her. I realized that her head must be splitting with all the overwhelming emotion Kumo was projecting. She approached to where the cloud maiden was kneeling.

"I'm sorry..." Kumo breathed out, wiping away salty tears to no avail. "I'm so, so sorry...I..." She choked.

Raven knelt in front of her, her dark violet eyes serious. "Kumo, calm down." Her voice was monotone, yet somehow calming. "You just viciously attacked that bird. That is a fact. You had an internal emotional breakdown. That is also a fact." Kumo nodded, taking a deep breath. "Now, why?"

"I..." Kumo shook her head. "It's just...It's..."

"Pixie and Comet." Raven guessed patiently. Kumo nodded again. Her gaze trailed down, and she clapped her hands over her mouth. She ran her hands over the feathers of the mutated bird.

"I..." Tear were running down her face again. "I love animals. I...Did this." She shook her head.

"Why do they anger you so much?" Raven asked with the composure of a therapist.

Kumo suddenly got up. Her black sunglasses glinted. "Look, I...I kind of lost it there, but I don't need a shrink." She gave the bird one last regretful stroke, before walking back towards the T-Ship. "It's just," She said over her shoulder. "We have a history no one could ever really understand. We went from strangers, to friends, to best friends, to each other's only supports, then suddenly we enemies. No, it was worse then that. We were strangers again."

She hurriedly walked into the T-Ship, her posture shaking.

* * *

**Comet POV**

I observed the fight as best as I could from the Titans window as Pixie searched the book shelves. **(...Even in another life...) **I watched as the giant crane screamed, as a girl flew around it, loosing control of herself. "Well," I announced. "She's a mess."

"Aren't we all?" Pixie asked rhetorically, running her finger over the spine of a brown book. "Me, you, Kumo, every one we ever touch."

"Well, you're depressing." I noted, tracing a pattern in the glass with my finger. A mess, depressed. I guess that made me the one who could never rest. Even now, at that moment, behind my eyelids, I saw the flickering of thousands of worlds being born, thousand dying...

"You're being unusually civil." Pixie frowned.

"Don't get used to it." I laughed without humor. "It's just being in this world is putting me in a bit of a better mood. Memories." Ah yes, memories. Pizza, death,laughter, destroyed lives, companionship.

"Speaking of," I saw Pixie turn her head towards the door out of the corner of my eye, her tied up hair swinging. "We should go visit our 'operatives' right?"

I almost snorted. "Yeah. I can't believe you used the word 'operative'."

Pixie scowled. "I was on the spot! Besides, whatever to keep him on edge, right?" She laughed, and I was about to laugh with her before I stopped myself. She saw and smiled sadly. "Well, anyway, I say we don't talk to Aquaman."

"He might be less then happy to see us." I agreed. We didn't actually destroy his life, but we didn't try to keep to sadness out of it either.

"Well," Pixie headed towards the door. "I'll go see Jaz."

I crossed my arms. "What is _I _wanted to see Jaz?"

I couldn't see her face, but I knew she rolled her eyes. "Too bad, you're going to see Jason. And if he's in the middle of a crime-"

"I'm not stopping him." I informed her. "I'll just wait until the heist is over. I'm not a hero anymore."

Pixie paused. "No. You're not, we're not. But..." She took a deep breath. "Do you think we could be again. Someday?"

I walked past her, not looking back as the door swung shut behind me.

* * *

**Pixie POV**

I stood in front of the Steel City Tower, tapping my feet as I listened to the commotion inside.

"Mas! Menos! I swear to-"

"Lo sentimos, pero tenemos que ir!"

"You little twerps! Get back here with my comb!"

"Get those tacos away from me or I will-"

"Guys, we shouldn't fight!"

"Be quiet Jaz. I mean, no offense but-"

"Why is the archer even here?"

"Why am I-Why am I _here_? I'm here because-Ack! Jaz, what was that for?"

"I'm not letting_ anybody _down until you all start playing nice!"

"...Yes mother."

"That's it Bee, you're getting an extra twenty minutes."

I couldn't help smiling-maybe smirking- a bit as I heard the exchange. I leaned forward to press the door bell, laughing as I heard the argument about who should get it. Eventually, Jaz said they would all have to hang upside down while she went to answer the door. She was still trying to keep a stern look on her face, but slightly laughing as she opened the door.

As soon as she saw me, her smile faded. "Hello Jasmine De Silvia." I gave a wry half smile. "You're looking well." She had grown out her thick dark hair, and her smile was brighter then we first met her. Of course, I had seen two weeks ago when I kidnapped Aqualad, but I hardly had the chance to look at her.

I turned up one edge of my mouth as I saw her costume. Oh, the days when I used to wear those too. The dark blue bow in her hair was placed a precarious angle on the side of her head. She had a light blue tank top with a sweater tied on over top. Her Gravity uniform was better with most. At least there was no spandex.

"Ah. M-" I cut her off.

"You don't have to say my real name. We can skip that part."

She nodded. "Right. Okay, well then. Pixie, it's good to see you when you're not kidnapping my team mates." I acknowledged this with a gesture of my head. We were both silent for a moment before she spoke up quietly.

"What's with you hair." She gestured to my head. "You know...All of that. The lack of..."

"Glitter?" I finished. "Yeah, it draws to much attention from little kids."

"And it reminds you of your home." Jaz inferred quietly. I smiled coldly.

"Something like that." I pulled the yellow ribbon from my hair, dismantling the glamour. As it fell to my shoulders, certain strands, and all the ends, became sparkly, like they had been dipped in golden glitter. "Better?" I asked, as I ran a hand through it, almost shuddering. She was right. It reminded to much of, well everything.

The days on Earth 16, when I had to lie to cover it up, so confused. The days travelling when it marked who I was. The days training, the days I had left behind.

I ignored Jaz's sympathetic, studious gaze, as I said, "So, we're all here. Me, Comet, and Kumo. Just thought I should tell you."

Jaz nodded. "Good to know. The universe isn't going to implode is it?"

I kept my face grim, knowing this wasn't teasing. "Hopefully not."

"Good. I've had enough of that for a lifetime." Jaz's face was so devoid of her usual humor, it was sad.

"Me too." I conceded absently. I turned away, walking back down the front steps. "See you, Jaz."

"Yeah, see you M...I mean, Pixie." Her voice was followed by the slam of the door.

* * *

**Robin POV**

"She...Took the T-Ship..." Cyborg said in disbelief as he watched the receding shape of the ship. "She took the T-Ship."

"I don't think she's thinking straight." Beast Boy remarked. "It's no problem."

"Yes, we can just fly back!" Starfire encouraged. Cyborg and I gave her dry looks, and she wilted. "Oh...That is right."

"Robin." Raven said suddenly, watching the sky. "The Nova Titans sometimes talk about how weird her eyes look. What do they look like?"

"You've never seen them?" I asked surprised.

Cyborg shook his head. "Nah man. I think there's a limited number of people who have. Let's see..."

"Friend Jaz." Starfire started.

"The Nova Team." Beast Boy added.

"You and Starfire." Raven said, looking thoughtful. "Probably Pixie and Comet. And...:

"That's it." Cyborg finished.

I looked up at the sky. "Ah, well. If you haven't seen them...Well, they're very strange. For one thing, they're sky blue."

"I thought she was Filipino." Beast Boy furrowed his brow. "That makes absolutely no sense."

"Well, yeah. But that's not the weirdest thing." I continued. "They have these white spots in them. Like clouds." Raven was about to say something, but I kept going, looking up at a passing air plane. "And the oddest thing about them, is that there are flecks of dark brown."

"That part does not fit in with her sky...Theme? Yes, her sky theme at all." Starfire pointed out.

"No, it doesn't. I think...It's probably her natural eye colour."

I waited for a reply, but all I heard was stunned silence. I wordlessly agreed. What could have happened to turn dark brown eyes blue? Something that might have given a girl sky powers. Every time I tried to come up with an answer for the mystery of these three girls, all I got were more questions.

"So," Cyborg fiddled with his metal arm. "How are we getting home?"

* * *

**So, I made a mistake with Speedy. In the Past, he was with the Titans, when I specifically said in Old Friends, that Jaz became his replacement when he left for Happy Harbor. Oop...Yeah, so I'm going to try to fix that.**

**So, we've had quite a bit of character analysis for Pixie, and for Kumo too, but not alot for Comet. She's basically the biggest mystery of the group. I'll probably do a character analysis for her sometimes later, but for now...**

**For now, I would suggest you base your questions on Comet if you're curious. Remember the question thing? Come on guys, shoot! ASK ME ANYTHING. **

**Okay, so again, those things at the top of the chapter. Very important. VERY. And that's it!**

**So, submit ALL you questions, they will ALL be answered, and,**

**Peace and Pixies**

**~ Pixies Between The Pages**


	5. Interviews With The Star, Cloud, And Fae

**Aloha! As you can see, I changed the name. The last one was too long. :D So, I finally got down to planning the whole story out, and now I'm set! So, the updates will probably stay the same, but it will be better organized.**

**I also have a few stories planned for after this. It's going to be fun! I might even prewrite them for a change. Alright, I hope you all had a good summer! **

* * *

**Comet POV**

The other two wear masks. No, they live in their masks. For me, there's no point. I don't even know how I would wear a mask. I can hardly hold onto who I really am. I don't think I could cling to a mask as well. When you're floating through space, you can only keep a few things from drifting away. You have to hold them close. I run over the things I want- must- keep, over and over again. _Purple, pizza, sister, brother, Puff, headlock, them. Purple, pizza, sister, brother, Puff, headlock, them. _When I surface though, when I bother to stop, the memories often come rushing back. Even the ones I tried to cast away._  
_

We have always been a fearsome trio. Even back at Earth 16, even back at school. It was always the three of us, our own little group, because we knew we had to keep together, or else we would be hurt. School was a place of survival, and lots of what we learned there stuck with us. Like how to make people fear, and notice you. In school, when people say the three of us coming, they would smile, wave and laugh. But, our enemies would back up. There was me, the girl with the violent tactics, the head locks, and glares. There was her, the girl with the sass, the eye rolls, the smirks and raised eyebrows. And her, with her sweet bookworm personality that most people would shrug at. But behind it, there was venom, glares, guilt trips, and cold, unforgiving looks. We never were people to mess with.

I entered the seemingly random warehouse with all these thoughts wafting around in my head. Any person who didn't know me would ask how I knew which place to go to. I would give them a blank stare. Of course I knew. It was all here, playing behind my eyelids. He was here, hiding in the shadows. There were countless universes where he comes out and greets me. An infinite amount where he slips away, and I track him down again. Tons where this is a trap, an ambush, meant for someone else. I can't tell which path this particular universe will take.

Suddenly, I felt a draft behind me, and I spun and raised my forearm, blocking a blow. So it turns out it's this path. It was all the same to me, as long as the path leads me to a result where he will talk to me. I dodged another strike, and dropped down, my body held up by one hand, and swiped my legs under his feet, tipping him off his balance. He tumbled to the floor as I stood up, dusting off my tights. He chuckled, propping himself up on his arms.

He pulled off his skull mask, still laughing, to reveal green eyes and dark hair. "Not bad." He admitted. "Your reflexes aren't any duller, Comet-"

I cut him off, using one hand to help him up, and holding out the other. "Jason, please...Don't use that name," I said in a tired tone.

He raised his eyebrow, running one hand through his hair. "Huh, that's weird. The other two have the exact same reaction, but only if I use their real names."

I pursed my lips. "Yeah, well, I'm not like them, and I don't want to hear that name, so use my real one, or we will have a repeat of that little fight."

His grin bordered on a smirk as he held up his hands in defeat. "Alright then. What are you doing here, _Smile?" _

I closed my eyes. Smile. No one's called me that in a long time. Only Kumo and Pixie did after we left, and I've been gone from them for years. Smile. That's my name. That's the name my mother and father gave me, the one my teachers, friends and siblings called me. That was the name of the girl from Earth 16. I opened my eyes. "Take a wild guess, Jay."

He folded his arms. "Pixie won the bet. And now you, her, and the school girl are all in one multiverse again." He glanced at me. "You guys have some high stake bets."

I grinned and folded my arms in a sarcastic mirror of him before sighing. "Yeah...Just in case the world blows up, we've been contacting some of the people we know. We're going to try our best, but those two just _get on my nerves." _I growled before turning my attention back to Jason. "Anyway, if something happens...I'm giving you the bracelet."

He raised his eyebrows, watching as I unclasped the chain which held the pulsing purple star charm. "Sorry Smile, not my type of jewelry."

I glared at him, forcing the bracelet into his hands. "I charged it with energy. It should be able to open a portal. Get as many out as you can if something happens."

He pressed his lips together. "You know I don't play the hero."

I shrugged, turning around. "Doesn't mean you don't know how." I placed my hands behind my back, and calmly walked out of the warehouse, wars waging in my mind once again.

* * *

**Kumo POV**

I gazed out of the window moodily, my arms crossed as Cyborg landed us. When my vision had cleared and my brain had unfogged I had turned the T-ship back and picked them up. The others had gotten in-resentfully- but quietly, knowing not to mention what had just happened. I had started staring out the pane of glass like I used to when I rode the bus to school.

The parallels were painful. It was so horrible when everything in this world reminded me of Earth 16. When I couldn't go to the grocery store without staring at a box of blueberries nostalgically, when I couldn't look a piece of yellow clothing without thinking of Pixie. I couldn't go back there, and that fact hurt more then anything else. I treasured my family more then anything, and leaving them hurt more then leaving Pixie and Comet. I missed home more then I missed travelling.

Raven wordlessly tapped my shoulder, alerting me to the fact that the ship had stopped and docked at the tower. I shrugged her hand off and exited the T-Ship, adjusting my fedora and sunglasses. I didn't need Comet's powers to know that the team were exchanging glances behind me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, but kept walking.

I walked forward through the automatic doors without stopping, continuing, like if I kept moving everything would be okay. I had to shake the thought off, because that was how Pixie had lived all these years. I would not become like her. I kept going forward, my calm paces slowly getting faster. By the time I reached the main room, I was almost running, desperately wishing to be alone so I could think. So I could organize all these thoughts. I've always liked to be organized.

I stopped breathless in my tracks, and took a deep breath. Of course. There she was, dark hair tied up, curled up on the couch, one hand cradling her cheek, the other lifting up a book. Smiling softly even while a look of anticipation crossed her face. Pixie was reading. Like she always did. Like she had always done. Her relief, she had told us once. Being able to escape her life like that. And here she was, doing it again. Bringing back memories of junior high and elementary. When we just watch her at lunch, reading like this, and try not to laugh, because she was so absorbed in the book, the fork was missing her mouth.

She looked up, and the spell was broken, and I remembered to breathe again. Because these brown eyes were not the same as I remembered. They were not full of laughter, friendship, and greeting, but enmity, coldness, and frankly, a sense of loss. I heard the others gather behind me, and I knew they could feel the tension in the air. Before either of us can act on it, Pixie stood up, slammed the book and carried it with her as she retreated up the stairs. All without a word. The actions spoke loudly enough though. She couldn't stand looking at me. It was a good thing it was mutual, or that might be hurtful.

I turned away, busying myself by heading to the kitchen. "Where's she going?" Beast Boy asked, turning his head in a puzzled way.

I shrugged indifferently, pulling out a bowl and a can of soup. "I don't know." Though, of course I did. She would go to the roof. It was always her dream to stand on the roof. And read. She's always wanted to read on the roof of Titans Tower.

It was strange how I knew all these bits of trivia about her and Comet. Pixie loved lemon flavoured foods. Comet adored beanies. Pixie wanted to be a pediatrician. Comet was going to be an architect. Pixie feared suffocation. Comet didn't mind spiders in the least.

I shook my head. On a regular basis I would think about those two maybe ten times a day. Now that they were here, my thoughts were charged with them. Purple and yellow. Stars and faeries. Adventure and loss. They were bringing it all back with them. I felt a presence behind me and turned, ready to snap. But it was just Starfire, with her big green eyes, and I couldn't snap at Starfire.

I sighed and leaned back, my hands supporting me and the counter. "What is it Star?"

She looked unusually sober. "You seem very troubled, friend." She furrowed her brow. "Would you like to talk about it?"

I drew breath to answer no, but something stopped me. Starfire wasn't as naive as she seemed. And she wouldn't over analyze like Raven would. I hesitated, caught in the middle. "I..."

* * *

**Pixie POV**

I remember picking up the book. It was years ago, all the way back when we were travelling. We had been at a market, and there was a bookstore, so of course I dragged Kumo and Comet in. They had both rolled their eyes, with mumbled comments of,"Of course..." But they had been excited too, because I was being like me again. It was only a couple weeks after we had fled, and I had been quiet the whole time. Up until I saw the bookstore. We had split up, browsing the shelves, all three of us more content then we had been in ages, until they heard a book drop, and my scream.

I remember them rushing towards me, and then taking one look at the cover. They didn't have to ask after that. I was on my knees, and I could feel them hugging me, but all I could see, behind a curtain of dark hair, was the book. Because right there, in black text, clear as day, it said, "By: Bird".

It was the book I had always planned on writing. The book I had been plotting out. The book I was working towards, the book that had always been my dream and my goal. The book I never got to write. But somewhere, a different version of me had. So I had bought it, and it had never left my bag since. It was a reminder that things were better for us, if not in my reality, then in a different one. Somewhere, sometime, somewhere floating in space. Somewhere we were laughing, and I was an author, and a doctor. Somewhere we did make that trip around the world. And our families were still alive.

It was a good book. The other version of me had done it excellently, putting all her heart into it. But I had read it a thousand times over, so it was just laying in my lap, open, while I sat on the edge of the roof. I kicked my legs back and forth, and watched everything with a blank expression. This was Jump City. I was reading-or not reading- on the roof of Titans Tower. I was here. This was real. But it wasn't how I wanted it to happen.

I looked down at the book and sighed, tracing the title again, even though it was already careworn. _Someday. _It wasn't the title I had picked, but I approved of it all the same. I had considered talking to this other version of me more then once. But I decided against it. Better have that blissful ignorance. I considered letting out the glamour, letting the wind blow my hair, and at the same time, letting go of all the confusion and coldness. I could let that blow away too. The glamour and the mask.

But, instead, I hear footsteps approaching, and I banish the thought from my mind. I glance up, and see the dark bird himself walking forward, looking a bit tentative. I raised my hand in greeting. "Ah...Hey...?" I wasn't quite sure what to say. There was the whole thing about my kidnapping him, and his friends. I'm sure the three of us have been thorns in his side for a while now, even though he doesn't even know us. Plus, there was the problem of my social awkwardness coming in play.

He shrugged and sat beside me. He sat, fiddling his fingers for a few seconds. He glanced at me before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his sunglasses. I looked away as he slipped on the shaded lenses. Below us, there was the city of Jump, where life went on.

"So." He said, playing with his watch. "Are you guys ever going to...You know, stop keeping us in the dark? 'Cause, that would be asterous."

I paused. "Huh. Asterous." I cocked my head. "I don't have any powers in mind reading...But I can tell you're confused by me...I don't blame you." I bit one of my fingernails absently. "The person you met in The Past is different from the one you're talking to...But you can't really talk about personality switches can you?" Robin frowned, and opened his mouth to retaliate, but I continued. "I get that your broody complex thing was because of Jason...But doesn't it bug you, going from leader, to little kid, and back again?" I shook my head. "But then again, I can't judge you either."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until he sighed. "We can talk about that another time. You avoided the question."

It was my turn to sigh, and I started braiding a few strands of hair. I inhaled deeply before letting it go. "Yeah...We've been causing you all grief. We'll tell you when Comet gets back."

Robin hummed in the back of his throat. "Hm. Comet. She's a bit of a mystery isn't she?" I gave him a questioning gaze, and he shrugged. "Well you all are, but her most of all."

I bit my lip. Comet was a touchy subject for me. Of course, if you thought about it, alot of things were touchy subjects for me. "Comet seems like the most together out of all us, right?" I said finally, twisting my foot around nervously. "Well, she's not. If I'm being completely honest, she's the most messed up. She's just better at hiding it. I guess that makes her stronger then me and Kumo. Kumo and I..." I added the last part softly, unable to help correcting my own grammar. I tilted my head. "Or...Maybe...She just doesn't care." I hesitated before saying my next sentence lowly. "And, if I'm still being completely honest, she's the most powerful out of the three of us."

Comet was different. She was strong. She didn't go through the same struggles I did as a kid, or the same ones Flower did. But she went through her own, which were just, or maybe even more, troublesome. She was strong. I would never understand why she got those powers. But sometimes I thought about it long and hard, and realized that our powers matched our personalities. And her's was confusing, and had many different layers.

Robin broke the silence by saying, "So. Yellow. You wear alot of it."

I laughed, leaning back on my arms and swinging my feet. "Ah, well, yeah. Back in school, Comet used to tease me alot about it. But we all had our specific colours...I had yellow. Comet had purple. And Kumo's always loved pink, even though she'll say it's blue so she won't get teased." I struck me that I was telling this almost complete stranger useless little facts about us. Facts that would make no difference in the grand scheme of things, but would help him get to know us better.

Robin stood up, dusting off his jeans. "I'm going to go talk with Cyborg a bit about the Tower's system. Jason's been able to hack it one too many times..." He left muttering, but glanced over his shoulder distractedly.

I sat there for a little while, watching the sky go pink and red. I breathed in the sweet, ocean air, savouring it. because if there's one thing I've learned, it's that you never know when the air will be taken away from you. The monster comes when you least expect it, so you might as well soak up what you can now. You should appreciate breathing, because when you can't, you feel like you wasted something. When you're panicking, you long for the peace and stillness of filling your lungs.

I breathed in.

* * *

**Kumo POV**

I sat cross legged on the purple bed, Starfire across from me, settling down with Silkie. I studied the alien princess, noting how different I thought she would look. I had noticed it when I first met her, but now more then ever. Her hair was a brighter red, and more wild then they portrayed it back home. And her eyes were a more cheerful green. She looked up and noticed me watching her. She smiled brightly, and I returned it.

"So," She said, laying her hands on top of her-kinda gross-pet. "I will now, as they say,play therapist. So, tell me friend! What is troubling you?"

I sighed. "I don't know if you'd get it Star."

Her bright eyes hardened just a little bit. "Try me." I knew she was testing out the earth saying by the way she formed the words. "You might be surprised."

I flopped back onto her bed. "It's hard to explain...But...I missed them. Yet...It hurts to have them here."

To my astonishment, Starfire nodded. "I think I understand friend. My sister, Blackfire, she had hurt me. Yet, I wanted to see her again. And when she came, I was overjoyed, though I knew nothing good would come of it."

I sat up. "Exactly! And seeing them reminds me of a..." I looked at her, and realized she would get it. She would completely get it. "A home I can't go back to."

Starfire smiled sadly, and looked down at Silkie. "I see...Well, I do not know the whole story. But I understand it is sad. You have my condolences for anyone you have lost."

That was when my wall broke down. For anyone I had lost. Who hadn't I lost? I had lost my parents, my brother, my friends. I had even lost Bird and Smile, and in exchange, I got Pixie and Comet, who were not the same. I had lost everything and everyone I had ever known. So I started crying. A cloud has to cry eventually. It can't just keep accumulating water. So I cried. I cried harder then I usually let myself. And to my surprise, I found the strange warrior princess hugging me.

* * *

**Yay! Done. So, next chapter...Backstory. WHOOOT. There might be some tense problems. I noticed them and tried to fix it, but I probably didn't get it all.**

**Okay, so, the name for the novel I', going to write will not be Someday. I"m going to have two series, maybe more. The name of one is still in progress, but the other will be called Days.**

**Also, I'm going to be writing a story for unknown4499 who is the most awesome person ever!**

**Peace and Pixies**

**~ Pixies Between The Pages**


End file.
